Whispers in the Dark
by dreamsintheclouds
Summary: All Amberglass wants to do is raise her kits and watch them become the best warriors they can be. Instead she gets thrust into a love triangle and a prophecy she never asked for. What's a she-cat to do? Especially with the weight of the Clans on her paws.
1. Prologue

GustClan - A shallow scoop in the ground, open to the sky. Unlike other cats, GustClan warriors prefer to sleep out in the open; in bad weather they retreat into their dens. Their leaders call clan meeting form SkyTree. There territory is made up off tall grass, an open field and a few trees at the boarder they share with HollowClan. Shares boarders with PineClan and StreamClan

HollowClan - The territory is made up of mostly complex pines and mossy undergrowth. HollowClan's camp is very damp and covered in shadows, pine trees all around the perimeter. HollowClan cats are normally quiet, but can be seen sharing tongues just as often as any other Clan. The leader calls Clan meetings from Tall Rock, a rock that stretches up to the tips of the pine trees, but the leader stands on the center where a ledge stands out. A cool pond rests at the bottom of the Tall Rock. Shares boarders with StreamClan and GustClan

StreamClan - There is a way right into the river at the back of their camp. Though it may seem small, it is the height of a badger in depth. Many cats like to collect sea shells, or fish bones, in the dens by their nests. In this Clan, seeing a cat with webbed feet is not a incredible sight to see, being how much they love the water. A large crack leads through the side of the walls surrounding the camp, large enough that a cat can fit inside. This is where the leader calls Clan meetings. It is called Jagged Edge. Shares boarders with HollowClan and PineClan

PineClan - is mostly clear with the exception of some very tall trees and a waterfall that comes down from the top of the walls into a small pond. The leader calls Clan meetings from a large rock that emerges from the wall beside the waterfall, known as Water Rock. His/her den is in the wall behind it, and the medicine cat and medicine cat apprentices' is under it. Shares boarders with StreamClan and GustClan

 **StreamClan**

 **Leader** : Rainstar _-_ A large broad shouldered grey tom with icy blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Wolfspirit - A large fluffy brown tom with a black strip going down his back and piercing amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Darkwhisker -Jet black tom with striking green eyes and a tuff of white fur on his chest

 **Warriors:**

Spottedflame – a dark ginger she-cat with dark black spots covering her pelt.

Lillyjumper – A very lovely silvery she-cat with a dark pool of grey over her back and tail. Her stomach is a white silvery color.

Apprentice – Cherrypaw

Cicadacry – russet-colored cat with brilliant green eyes. His belly, muzzel and paws are white.

Blackstripe- A fluffly white tom with a black under belly ears, and most of his tail is black. (Apprentice: Pebblepaw. Mate: Ravenflight)

Dirtmask – a short furred brown tom with a lighter colored underbelly and face. He is blind in his left eye and is a short tailed cat. (Mate: Leafdusk)

Moonsplash – a sleek black she-cat with orange in her tail

Firecloud – An orange tom who never seems to find time to clean his pelt.

Breezeflight - A handsome light dusty brown tom with broad shoulders. He has one blue eye and one green eye (Mate: Morningrose)

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Miststreak – A calico she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice – Snakepaw (Formerly Amberglass's apprentice)

Stoneshadow- a silver tom with black stripes. (Mate: Puddlestep)

Creekheart - White, gray-and-black striped tabby she-cat with royal blue eyes

Puddlestep – a sleek grey tabby she-cat with darker grey paws (Mate: Stoneshadow)

Hazefur – A long haired gray tabby tom. He has very pretty blue eyes.

Frostdapple – a white she-cat with blue eyes.

Fangtooth – a white and grey tom with one tooth that is slightly larger than the rest.

Ravenflight – A tall lean jet black she-cat with white tipped paws. Around her right eye is a white ring (Mate: Blackstripe)

 **Apprentices**

Snakepaw - A sleek tabby tom with tinted yellow fur and amber eyes.

Pebblepaw - A pale brown tom with a white underbelly, muzzle, chest, and legs

Fawnpaw – brown she-cat with a lighter brown and white markings on her back and tail.

Cherrypaw - A very gorgeous tabby she-cat. She has clear blue crystal like eyes and a white chest.

 **Queens**

Amberglass – Gorgeous white fluffy harlequin colored she-cat with black all along the top of her coat, tail and face. She has striking amber eyes. (Kits are due soon)

Morningrose - Reddish-orange she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother of Breezeflight kits, Schorchkit; A broad shouldered russet colored tom with one blue and one green eye. Going up his tail is a darker patch of russet colored fur, making it look like his tail had been lit on fire and left scorch marks and Redkit; Pale Ginger tom cat with darker patches along his coat)

Leafdusk – A chestnut brown she-cat with a white underbelly and dark rings on her tail. (Mother of Dirtmask kits, Due in 2 moons)

 **Elders**

Petalwatcher - A lovely pale gray white she-cat. Her face has dark gray flecks and her eyes are a frosty blue color.

Hailfrost – a pure white she-cat who has frosty blue eyes and is missing her tail and right ear. Oldest in the clan.

Tiltfeather - Pale yellow/golden pelt with brown markings.

 **HollowClan**

 **Leader:** Foxstar – a long haired ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail and her front right paw is black.

 **Deputy:** Tigerfang – A broad orange brownish tabby tom with fierce amber eyes.

Apprentice – Nightpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Moonstorm - A mostly white she-cat. Most of her head is an off-white tan-ish color.

Apprentice – Maplepool – a lovely tortoisehell she-cat. Newly named medicine cat.

 **PineClan**

 **Leader:** Miststar – a grey and white colored she-cat

 **Deputy:** Cloudburst – a white she-cat with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Thislteshade – a pale yellow cat with a dark stripe along his back.

 **GustClan**

 **Leader:** Morningstar- A she-cat with a pale yellow base coat with a darker brown undercoat and pale 'socks' on all four paws

 **Deputy:** Darkriver – a dark grey colored tom with flecks of black and white in his pelt.

 **Medicine Cat:** Honeydew – a ginger stripped she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

* * *

The StreamClan camp was buzzing with life, which was something Rainstar was happy about. This past Leaf-bear had been tough. Prey had been scarce and they had lost a few apprentices and two good warriors. Hopefully New-Leaf would bring them good fortune. New life was already going to be growing in the Clan. Kits were to be expected soon by two new queens. It seemed like a good sign. Though Rainstar couldn't hold hope in that. Not after the dreams and whispers he's been hearing in his sleep.

The large dark grey tom let out a soft sigh, his ears flicking as his gaze shifted up towards the sky.

StarClan had been quiet recently. It had been many moons since any sign or warning came to them. Not since the fragile peace that fell over the lake. There had been no big border skirmishes or fight for prey. It was the first time in Rainstars life that he had seen peace like this. It could only last so long, and with StarClan being as quiet as they were, it raised concern.

Dark blue eyes shifted back onto the activity of the camp and watched as warriors gathered to set out on patrols and apprentices either tend to the elders or race off to start training with their mentors. Seeing no one approach the medicine cat's den Rainstar moved from his den and made his way to over, hoping to catch Darkwhisker at a good time.

Slipping through the brush he peered inside the den for the dark tom, finding the medicine cat to be gazing down at the pool of water at the end of the den. "Darkwhisker?" he questioned.

The fur along Darkwhisker's back bristled and the tom turned quickly on his paws, displeasure and a flash of doubt crossed his orbs before the tom shook himself. "Rainstar. To what do I owe this visit?" he asked, his tone clipped but the leader could see through his grumpy façade.

"Something is coming."

That one statement made Darkwhisker's body tense before his shoulders dropped. Peering behind Rainstar the tom made sure he saw no cats in sight before he gestured for Rainstar to come in more.

"I've been trying to find out what for a while but StarClan has been quiet. Up until last night." Darkwhisker said lowly as he sat at the back of his den, his long black tail curled around his paws.

A pit formed in the leaders belly at the news. "I've been having dreams but last night was when they became vivid." he stated which caused Darkwhisker to curse under his breath. "What did they say to you?"

Darkwhisker gazed at Rainstar, and the leader could see the tom seemed hesitant. Usually Darkwhisker was more open about what StarClan spoke to him about. Never once had he seen Darkwhisker almost secretive, like he got caught in something he shouldn't.

"Darkwhisker?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly to the left.

Darkwhisker let out a huff, puffing out his chest so the white tuff of fur on his chest stood out firmly against his black fur.

"They gave me a prophecy but it is vague. Usually there is a sing about who and what it's about, but StarClan has given me nothing yet." The tip of his tail twitched twice before he recited what StarClan shared with him. "A venomous whisper will ripple through the leaves. One may shatter the darkness, or be consumed by hate. It is all up to a queen's fate."

A queen? StreamClan had three of those at the moment. Unless they meant someone who had already kitted, but Darkwhisker was right. Prophecies usually had a bit of a hint towards who they meant it to be about, or even what.

"Have the other medicine cats received anything?" Rainstar asked. He knew he wasn't suppose too but with all the silence they had been receiving he didn't really think now was the time to be keeping secrets. Even if it was a medicine cat's business.

Darkwhisker shook his head, though Rainstar had a feeling no would be his answer. "I've asked but StarClan was silent for them. That makes me believe that the queen is of StreamClan since they spoke to me and only me last night at Mooncave."

Shifting his gaze from Darkwhisker his icy blue eyes focused towards the entrance of the den and towards the direction of the nursery where three of the Clans she-cats resided at the moment. _I will keep my eye on them and hopefully StarClan will grant us a sign._ If not, Rainstar would make sure each queen was taken well care of and ensure their safety, as well as their kits. Not that he wouldn't do that anyway, it just seemed a lot was riding on them.

"Your dreams. What do you see?"

Darkwhisker's questions snapped Rainstar out of his thoughts as he focused back on the other tom. "I see a lot of death. Many warriors, apprentices and kits slain by the claws of others. Usually the cats who killed are fuzzy but last night I saw faces I knew. Or faces that seemed familiar. I don't recall who but I get the feeling betrayal is going to occur. Within all the Clans." He murmured as his tail rippled with unease. "A change is coming. Something that will shake us to our paws."

It was quiet for a moment as both leader and medicine cat took in the gravity of the situation before Darkwhisker's body went tense and his eyes glassed over, just as a yowl ripped through the Clan.

Spinning on his paws Rainstar burst out of the medicine cats den on high alert ad he looked around for the source for such a pained yowl. The whole Clan seemed to be frozen as other warriors became alert but the yowl sounded again and Rainstar could pin point where it was coming from.

The nursery.

"Amberglass!" a cry echoed throughout the camp as a long grey furred tabby tom rushed through camp and to the nursery.

Turning back to the medicine cat's den Rainstar saw that Darkwhisker was still frozen in place with glassy eyes. Rainstar knew he shouldn't break the tom out of his daze, for he could be talking to StarClan but with how Hazefur was reacting and the cries coming from Amberglass, it could only mean that her kits were coming.

"Darkwhisker." Rainstar hissed lowly and urgently. For a brief second, that seemed to stretch on forever, nothing happened and then Darkwhisker broke out of his trance. His emerald green orbs locked onto Rainstars's icy ones before another cry tore through the camp. "Go!" Rainstar snapped and Darkwhisker snapped into action, grabbing a few herbs before he rushed out of the den and towards the nursery.

No words had been exchanged before Darkwhisker disappeared into the nursery but they didn't need too. From one look Rainstar was sure.

The cat in the prophecy had just been confirmed, and now Amberglass would not only worry about the fate of her kits but of the clans.


	2. Chapter 1

Pain like Amberglass had never experienced before exploded with in her belly. Never had she thought she would experience pain worse than a foxes claws ripping open her skin but here she was, ready to deliver her first kit.

It had been a rather peaceful and warm morning. One Amberglass was hoping to take advantage of and just soak up the sun but then she got slight pains in her stomach. At first she had thought nothing of it not until it was too late. Now here she was laying on her side with labored breathes and pain she would not wish on her worst enemy.

"You're doing great Amberglass just keep taking deep breathes. It will all be over soon." Came the reassuring voice of Darkwhisker.

Amber orbs peered up at the tom before a low pained meow tore from her muzzle. A sudden flare of anger burst through her body and she wanted nothing more than to lash out at Darkwhisker but Amberglass ignored the temptation. She knew the tom was only doing his job and that this feeling of anger was coming from her labor.

"You're doing great and soon our family will have little furballs to add to it." Came the voice of her sister, Moonsplah from somewhere in front of her. Amberglass couldn't make out where exactly because she was trying to focus on what Darkwhisker was instructing her to do.

 _If the father of my kits was still around StarClan help me for I would claw his-_ A louder howl left her maw and she could hear voices. Faint but they trickled around her as she tried to focus on what was going on or what was being said before a louder voice tore through the murmurs.

"If you are not Darkwhisker or a queen get out of the nursery immediately."

Now that was a voice Amberglass could make out as her leaders. She could also faintly hear the shuffling of paws and protest before Rainstar's voice echoed through the nursery walls once more.

"Now!"

"I can't! She's going to need someone to be there for her through it all!"

"Are you her mate Hazefur?"

"Well I-"

"Last I checked Amberglass did not release the information on who the father of her kits are. Now leave. Or else I will punish you."

Amberglass couldn't make anything out

"Focus on me Amberglass alright? Me and you will get through this together and once we do you'll have beautiful kits to look after."

After that it felt like the day had come and gone by the time the last of her kits were born but by how high the sun in the sky was, she knew it hadn't been nearly as long as it felt.

Her body was absolutely drained. She felt like after she did as her first real battle as an apprentice. Her body was sore and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and rest but her desire to see her kits was stronger than succumbing to sleep.

"Is it over?" She asked softly, not wanting to see her kits until she knew it was over and that all of them were healthy.

Darkwhisker didn't say anything and Amberglass felt worry sink into her belly before the tom spoke. "You have five beautiful healthy kits." He said with a slight purr in his voice. It was no secret Darkwhisker was grumpy and snapped at those he thought of mouse-brained, but when it came to kits the tom had a soft spot.

It was a shame he would not have any of his own, Amberglass could see him being a kind and good father to any kits he could have fathered. Though she supposed finding a mate for the tom would be the hard part with how prickly he could be.

Lifting her head the queen gazed down at her kits finally and the sight filled her with so much joy. There, nestled up against her belly were her five kits, all of whom she would be naming soon but for the moment she was too busy staring at them. They were so tiny yet Amberglass could feel it, well in her soul, that her kits were going to do great things for StreamClan. Things her clan mates probably couldn't even imagine. Many mothers probably thought the same things but Amberglass knew deep down that it was true.

A soft purr erupted from her throat as she continued to gaze down at her kits in wonder before looking up at Darkwhisker to ask him a question, only to see his piercing emerald orbs already staring at her. "Something the matter Darkwhisker?" she asked. Instinctively she pulled her kits closer to her as she stared at him.

Darkwhisker looked a little uneasy before he tore his gaze away and pushed a few herbs her way. "Here. This will help with gaining back your strength and for milk. I strongly suggest you rest first but I think you have a visitor or two that wants to see you first. I can send them away if you'd like." He offered and Amberglass swept her tail.

"No it's alright. Send them in one at a time." She told him before she reached up and gave him a lick on the cheek. "Thank you Darkwhisker." She said softly.

The tom's tail swished at the display of affection, for he was not used to it. Giving a curt nod he quickly moved out the nursery.

"That's the fastest I think I've seen him move." Morningrose said amused before her gaze shifted onto the two born kits. "They are so beautiful." She said, causing Amberglass's to swell with pride before dipping her head to the other queen.

"Thank you. " she replied before Morningroses two kits peered around their mother and look at the new arrivals into the nursery. Scorchkit, a russet and black tom, stared in wonderment while Redkit, a pale ginger tom with darker ginger patches stared with slight annoyance. "Soon you two will have someone to keep your company."

"And out of our fur." Morningrose said teasingly before the first of Amberglass's guests came into the nursery. "Go outside and play little ones." Morningrose said as she nudged the two of her kits out of the den.

Amberglass let out a soft purr at the sight of her sister, Moonsplash gazing down at her kits. So far Amberglass was the first out of her siblings to have kits and both her siblings were beyond thrilled at the news. So was their mother.

"They're so small." Was the first words out of Moonsplash's maw and Amberglass gently hit her with her tail. "We all can't be born giants like you Moonsplash." She retorted and Moonslpash smirked proudly before she gazed softly down at the kits. "I'm going to teach you all so much. You'll be the finest warriors this clan has ever said." The black she-cat said as she gave each of the kits a gentle lick before touching her nose to the top of Amberglass's head.

Pulling back some she looked down at the kittens once more. "Do you have names yet?"

The question caused Amberglass to pause, for she hadn't even really thought about names for the kits yet. Shaking her head at Moonslplash's question Amberglass stared down at her kits for a little bit more. The eldest born, a grey she-cat a white spot over one eye and the tip of her ears and black stripes going down her sides. "This one will be Ripplekit." The second born, a tom who looked much like herself. Black face, white belly, legs and neck with a black coat covering his back and up his tail. "Nightkit." She decided for the tom. The other tom was a silver color with white underbelly. "Stonekit." Glancing over at the other two kits she debated for a moment. One was a white and grey she-cat and the other a black spotted she-cat. "Smokekit and Ashkit." She finished, satisfied with the names.

Moonsplash purred happily for her sister, glad she got to experience them receiving their names first hand. "I'll go get Blackstripe." She said to the newly kitted queen. Moonslpash gave her sister one last lick to the head before padding out and gathering their brother. Moments later a large broad shouldered white tom with black going from his belly to his tail appeared inside.

"Moonsplash wasn't kidding at how tiny they are." The large tom spoke before she crouched down in front of the kits, his tail tip twitching excitedly. "Hello young ones." He greeted softly, his green eyes shining brightly with pride and amazement. "Welcome to the best Clan around the lake." He boasted, causing Amberglass to roll her eyes at her brother before he looked up at her. "I'm happy for you Amberglass. You'll be a great mother."

It was not secret Amberglass was always looking out and caring for other cats. Her former apprentice, Snakepaw, before he was under the care of Miststeak, she treated him like her own. Even before he became an apprentice the kit was found in the territory all alone and Amberglass took to him almost right away. Going to the nursery every day to check on the young tom and groom him. Though it wasn't just Snakepaw. She cared for everyone more so than she did for herself. Something Blackstripe constantly scolded her for.

"hopefully soon you'll have more family to play with." Blackstripe said with a purr and Amberglass gazed at her brother with joy.

"Ravenflight is with kits?"

The white and black tom looked sheepish as he cuffed one of his paws along the dirt. "No not yet. We are hoping soon though." He said and Amberglass purred and licked her brother affectionately on the cheek.

Soon the black and white tom left the nursery and next came in her old time friend Hazefur, whose eys were shining brightly with two different emotions. One Amberglass could tell was awe but before she could place the other one the tom was purring by her side. "They're as pretty as you, er, you're mother." He said, the queen missing his slip up and gazed at him kindly.

"Thank you Hazefur. I'm sure Wilowreed would have loved to hear that." She purred before gazing down at her kits. Hazefur gently gave each kit a lick to the top of their heads.

"May StarClan watch over you so you can become big and strong. Much like your mother." He praised.

The queen gazed at her oldest friend softly, watching as he talked to the kits. A pang of guilt hit her at the fact he didn't know who the real father was. She knew if she could trust anyone it would be Hazefur but she didn't want to risk him looking at her kits different for being half-clan. She was just thankful most assumed the deceased Hawkclaw was the father. She would tell her kits one day though. When they were older and could understand better. As for her friend, well, she wasn't sure.

"I hope I get to train one. Then they'll be as great as I am." Hazefur boasted and Amberglass swept her tail over his muzzle playfully.

"Need I remind you when we were apprentices and you fell into a mud puddle because you thought you saw a mouse in the reflection?" She asked and the tom only let out a huff.

Shooting his friend a playful glare he fluffed out his chest. "it happened once. Besides, I remember getting you into the puddle as well." He teased as his eyes glinted with amusement.

The new queen shook her head at him at his words before Darkwhisker poked his head into the nursery. "Move it along you overgrown fuzz ball. She needs her sleep and she has one more visitor that I'm allowing."

The medicine cat took on a startled look as a pale yellow stripped head appeared from under his belly. "Which is so unfair Darkwhisker. I want to see her now." Snakepaw whined and Darkwhisker let out a hiss and shoved the apprentice away. "You can tomorrow." He said, leaving no room for arguments. Darkwhisker glared at Hazefur and the warrior only let out a sigh.

Giving the queen an affectionate lick he promised her. "I will be by tomorrow to see how you are." Before padding out of the den. As soon as the tom left Rainstar entered the den looking almost awkward in the presence of kits. His wait tail tip twitched once before he crouched down in front of the newborn kits. "StreamClan welcomes you young ones. I pray StarClan watches over you and you live full lives." He said soft as he touched his nose to the top of each of their heads. He continued to whisper soft words of encouragement and Amberglass let out a purr.

The StreamClan leader was a very serious and stoic leader. Even as an apprentice Amberglass remembered the tom was always very focused and serious about his duties. It wasn't often the Clan saw his more softer side and she was glad the tom seemed to have a soft spots for kits. As the leader looked up at her Amberglass only purred louder before resting her head on her paws. "You would be quiet the father Rainstar." She praised.

Rainstars short grey fur bristled slightly but he looked away in what Amberlgass assumed was embarrassment. "I…" he paused before looking up the queen with his striking blue gaze. "That is quiet the praise coming from you." He said, which was as much of a thank you in Amberglass's mind.

Noticing the tired look in her eyes Raistar rose to his paws. "Rest now Amberglass. It seems you won't be doing so much of it once they are ready to play." He said warmly and touched his nose to her cheek. The queen let out a murmur but her eyes were already closed by the time he slipped out of the den.


	3. Chapter 2

_An endless field laid before Amberglass's paws as the grass blew gently in the wind. The sky was clear and the clouds were floating by slowly until a cat appeared in front of her in a flash. Startled the queen jumped back, her fur bristling as her claws slipped out and dug into the soil below._

 _The cat before her remained as still as a tree, its pelt never becoming solid. It was clear like, almost transparent yet dark at the same time._

" _Who are you?" Amberglass asked as her fur became flat once more. The nameless cat looked towards Amberglass before moving forward. With each step the cat became more focused. Its pelt turned from clear to grey to a solid black and white pelt. The cat's now clear vibrant green eyes shone brightly before they touched noses with Amberglass._

 _Things turned to chaos._

 _The peaceful field became full of screeching cats as battle rung out on the field before lightning cracked overhead and then suddenly there was a pile of bodies in the middle, one cat standing on top of the bodies with a small group of cats standing around then suddenly everything went dark._

Jolting awake Amberglass felt the fur along the back of her neck rise as she panted before she quickly licked her fur down. Casting a glance outside the nursery entrance she could see the moon as it held it's place high in silverpelts sky. Letting out a slow breath she eased her nerves and looked down at her sleeping kits. Feeling relaxed once more she rested her head on her paws and hoped whatever nightmares she just had would not fallow her into her next sleep.

Rainstar had been right in his assumption. Since Amberglass's kits were old enough to open up their eyes they had been endless bundles of energy that Amberlgass, if she had been older, may not have been able to keep up. The black and white queen was just glad they had two other denmates to play with so she could rest her paws once in a while.

The sun was hanging high in the sky and the three queens of SteramClan took the time to bask in the warmth as they watched the seven kits play with each other. Scorchkit and Redkit showing restraint and gentles to the younger kits.

Morningrose, who was currently grooming the heavily pregnant Leafdusk only shook her head as she watched the kits. "I'm not sure how you aren't dead on your paws all the time Amberglass. I'm tired enough with my two. I can barely imagine five." She said. Ripplekit and Nightkit both sprung onto Scorchkit and the older ginger tom rolled over playfully, yowling for help of his loyal warriors to come save him.

Amberglass chuckled softly as she settled comfortably by her side. "It's thanks to Moonsplash and Blackstripes boisterous days as kits when we were in the nursery that I can. Moonsplash always tried to sneak out and Blackstripe never wanted to stop playing." The queen sighed happily at thoughts of her kit hood with her siblings before she heard snickers from the other two queens. Glancing over at them she saw that they were looking towards the center of camp, where Hazefur was currently making his way over with a fish in his jaws.

"I'm surprised he isn't he father with the way he's constantly mooning over you." Leafdusk teased, her whiskers twitching with amusement. "Even my mate doesn't bring me meals every day." She pointed out and Amberglass only rolled her eyes.

"He isn't mooning over me Leafdusk. He's being a good friend. You shouldn't say such ridiculous things." She scolded the younger brown and white queen. Leafdusk only shared a look with Morningrose before the two continued their grooming as Hazefur got closer.

Amberglass's five kits stopped playing as the fluffy tabby made his appearance. "Hazefur!" they howled with joy before all five pounced at him. Hazefur dropped the fish and let the kits tackle him as he toppled onto his side. "I have been defeated!" he meowed playfully as the kitten ran over him with their tiny paws. "Next time you won't be so lucky! I'll be ready for you." He promised causing the kittens to giggle before they went back to playing with Morningrose's kits.

Shaking the dirt off his pelt Hazefur picked up the fish once more and placed it in front of Amberglass. He opened his maw to speak but before he could the older ginger queen spoke up. "Where's my fish Hazefur?" Morningrose asked and Hazefur ducked his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Morningrose. I don't want to step on Breezeflight's paws. Last time I brought you a mouse he threatened to claw my ears off!" He exclaimed dramatically and all three queens chuckled at him.

Flicking her tail the queen let out a soft purr. "That's alright Hazefur. I'm only teasing." She reassured before shooting Amberglass a look. Amberglass just let out a quiet snort before she looked to her friend. "Thank you Hazefur." She murmured. "I appreciate you coming to share meals with me."

Despite the other queen's teasing Amberglass did look forward to sharing food with Hazefur. She loved her kits and being a mother but she missed life as a warrior in the den. Being able to compare stories or just listening to others accomplishments. Hazefur was more than happy to tell her what was happening out in the territory and other Clan gossip.

Hazefur settled down next to the bicolored queen and nudged the fish in her direction, letting her take a few mouthfuls before he took a bite. "Fawnpaw and Snakepaws assessment seemed to go well yesterday. Stoneshadow was telling us how Fawnpaw caught quite a lot of prey. Snakepaw didn't catch quiet as much but he caught the biggest thrush he had ever seen!" he exclaimed, knowing how much Amberlgass was missing training her apprentice. She trusted Miststreak to finish his training but the young tom always had a pep in his step and eager to learn.

"They both were also very quiet and stealthy at the stupid oaf almost didn't even see them." Hazefur mewed, snickering at the thought of his brother being almost outshone by apprentices.

"I'm glad they both did well. I hope they become warriors soon. It's been a while since their training started and – Ripplekit how many times do I have to tell you not to sit on Ashkit?" The queen's amber eyes looked at her oldest kit sharply. The silver stripped she-cat's ears flattened to her head as she slowly got off her youngest and smallest sibling. Ashkit let out a distressed mew before dashing to her mother's side and burying her head into her belly. "It's okay." She reassured softly and gave the grey kit a lick before looking back up at Hazefur. "Hopefully Rainstar doesn't wait too long or the apprentices den will be full." She mused.

Morningrose's kits were due for their apprentice ceremony very soon and it will only be three moons after that Amberglass's kits will be out of the nursery and exploring the territory as apprentices. It felt as if it time was moving both too fast and too slow at the same time.

"I'm sure he will. It's only a matter of ti-"

"Nighkti! What did I just tell your sister?" Amberglass snapped. Ashkit had slowly crept back towards her siblings to play with Smokekit when the largest of her kits decided to jump on Ashkit and not let the kit back up, even as she was begging.

The tom gazed up at his mother with irritated amber eyes. "She's fine mom. You just worry too much over her. How's she going to be a warrior if she's such a wuss?" he huffed arrogantly as he got off his sister and she raced back to her mother's side.

"Nightkits right. You favor her over us." Ripplekit said as she stood next to her brother. Amberglass blinked at her kits before narrowing her eyes at them. She was unsure where this flare of defiance and arrogance was coming from. Or even were they words were coming from.

Hazefur's fur ruffled slightly at his unease and he looked at Amberglass. "Er, I can go." He suggested finding this to be a family matter.

"No stay." Amberglass said, not taking her gaze off her two more defiant kits. Stonekit was standing behind his two siblings while Smokekit came over to Ashkit's side and gave her sister a lick to the check. "You never judge whether one can or cannot become a warrior. Dirtmask is blind in one eye and is one of our fiercest fighters. Even Cherrypaw, who is gentle and kind to everyone, is turning out to become a fierce and brave warrior. Some had their doubts but now no one doubts she will not be someone to mess with." She scolded firmly.

"Well I was told a real warrior is one you can tell right off the bat! They don't need to prove themselves. They already know what power they possess." Nightkit stated as his tail tip twitched.

Amberglass shared a glance with Hazefur before looking back at her kits. "And where did you hear that? Everyone must train. Why do you think kits become apprentices?" The queen really wasn't sure where this was coming from. Or who was telling her kits such crazy things.

"To only hone what we have! Warriors aren't weak or cowards like Ashkit is." Nightkit mewed as he looked at his sister.

Amberglass's tail fluffed up at his answer and was quiet for a moment before looking to Hazefur for help. The tom looked surprise and opened his mouth unsure of what to say before another voice spoke up.

"Your mother is right. Strength is not something someone can judge. It can come in many different forms. There's strength in wisdom, strength in restraint, strength in kindness and many other things. There is even strength in small size. Firecloud, while he may be small, is one you would not want to face in battle either."

Rainstar approached the group after listening to the kits fight with their mother and Amberglass sent him a grateful look before looking towards her kits. Ripplekit had her ears pulled back and she looked shameful while Nightkit stared up at the StreamClan leader with a mix of emotions. "It would also be best for warriors to fall into pride and arrogance for that is a sure way for them to join our ancestors up in StarClan."

Amberglass cast Rainstar a look, not liking that he was being somewhat harsh to her kit. He was only two moons old but she supposed that it was something they should know. Or was it? Amberglass never had a problem scolded others as if she was their mother but when it came to her own kits she found it hard. Was she too hard at some times and too soft another? Did she really favor one kit over the rest?

The queen was broken out of her thoughts as Rainstar spoke again. "You are young and whoever has told you such a thing are foolish. Your mother knows a great deal and you should listen to her. Amberglass, is after all, a very fine warrior. You should be proud of her as your mother. And you, as a family, should support all your siblings. No matter how tiny." He said sternly, his eyes moving from Nightkit, Ripplekit and Stonekit to Smokekit and Ashkit. "Now I suggest you go play and take the time to teach Ashkit what you know Nightkit. That is how a warrior becomes strong. By sharing and looking after their Clanmates."

Nightkit snapped into action after that and gave a firm nod. He did not want to disrespect or disappoint his leader. "Come on Ashkit. I'll show you how to take down Stonekit." He said proudly, his held head high. The tiny kit glanced up at her mother and leader briefly before Smokekit gave her an encouraging nudge and the two bounded over to their siblings where they began to play once more. This time, more considerate of what they were doing.

"Thank you Rainstar." Amberglass said gratefully. Hazefur shifted by her side, his tail flicking at his lack of usefulness in the situation but the two other cats missed the action. "They are quiet the pawful." She murmured.

A small chuckle left the leaders lips as he gazed at the kits fondly. "I can imagine. They all seem rather lively."

"But you're doing a great job anyway Amberglass." Hazefur spoke up for the first time after the interaction. "They're lucky to have you as their mom." He said with a firm nod.

His words were kind though Amberglass had her doubts. Many had told the warrior she would make an amazing queen and mother due to her motherly personality but so far she wasn't sure.

"I wouldn't take what they said to heart either Amberlgass." Hazefur told her, tail wrapping around his paws as he sat up.

Amberglass cast him a glance, hiding her doubt as she sat up as well. The fish that Hazefur brought laid half eaten by her paws. Noticing his words had gone un-thanked Hazefur looked at his leader briefly before speaking. "So, were you coming to scold Amberglass's kits?" he asked.

Amberglass heard the slight anger in her friends tone. She felt confused and slightly embarrassed at the fact before she cuffed his ear with her paw. "Hazefur." She hissed. She didn't know what brought on his sudden tone, and with their leader no less, but she wasn't going to let him talk to Rainstar like that.

Rainstar's ears flicked once before he shook his head. "I came to talk to Morningrose about her kits." He explained before looking over at the ginger queen who was now being groomed by Leafdusk. "they are old enough to become apprentices and wanted to let her now that once the last patrol comes back we will be holding a-"

A terrified yowl interrupted Rainstar as Fawnpaw burst into camp. Her brow fur bristled and her eyes wide as a fear scent washed through the camp. Her pelt was madded with blood and one of her ears was only half of what it used to be. The blood driped down onto her face. "Dog!" she yowled as she franticly looked around. "Breezeflight, Snakepaw and Miststreak are fighting it but Miststreak is badly wounded."

Wofspirit, Miststreak's brother, quickly rose to his paws at the news of his sister. "Where are they?" he demanded. The usually quiet and kid deputy's eyes blazed brightly with a need to fight.

"They are close to the Great Pine Tree." She said before she collapsed. Darkwhisker raced out of his den and to the apprentice's side and looked her over. Cicadacry not far behind to make sure his kit was okay.

Rainstar quickly jumped into action. "Wolfspirit, Moonsplash, Dirtmask, Stoneshadow, Puddlestep, Fangtooth and Hazefur. Come with me. Firecloud, lead a patrol to make sure there are no others on the territory." He ordered but before he could bound off Amberglass stopped him.

"Wait! I'm coming too." She told him. She had to make sure her former apprentice was alright, as well as Miststreak. She and her brother Wolfspirit had been in the nursery the same time Amberglass and her siblings had been born.

"That's a dumb idea! What about your kits?" Hazefur stepped in before Rainstar could speak.

"This is not a debate. We are wasting time by arguing. If you do not allow me to come I will fallow anyway." She snapped at him. She felt a twinge of quilt but nothing was going to stop her from going.

Rainstar gave a quick nod to the queen though it was clear he did not like the idea. The grey tom quickly took off out of the camp, those called on patrol quickly fallowing him.

"Kits." Amberglass said as she swept her tail over hers and Morningrose's kits and pushed them into the nursery. Morningrose helped Leafdusk into the nursery. "Stay with Morningrose and Leafdusk. I will be back as soon as I can." She said to them before she raced off after the clanmates, hoping they weren't to late to help the others.


	4. Chapter 3

Amberglass caught up to her clanmates as quickly as she could. She already felt tried after not being used to such exercise after being in the nursery for so long. Though she wasn't going to let that stop her from fighting the dog off the territory. She quickly fell into step beside Hazefur and Puddlestep as the group raced through the territory towards the Great Pine Tree. The scent of dog became stronger with every paw step.

Rainstar burst through a bush that landed the group only fox-length away from the dog and the small patrol. The dog was massive! The largest Amberglass had ever laid on eyes. Its pelt was a mix of black and brown fur and its eyes were almost al black. Miststreak was laying on her side with blood covering her flank and her body lay unmoving. Breezeflight was latched onto the dog's hind leg and not letting go, no matter how hard the dog shook. Snakepaw was on top of the dog, his claws digging into its neck as his front paw racked down the side of its face.

"StreamClan, attack!" Rainstar said before the patrol charged forward to join the fight. The dog let out a vicious growl at the sound of paw steps before shaking its large dark brown head. Snakepaw let out a surprised meow before he lost his holding and the dog took his front right paw in its massive jaws.

"Snakepaw!" Amberglass yowled before she lunged forward and racked her claws across the dogs left eye. Snarling the dog let go of the apprentice and snapped at Amberglass. Hissing she jumped out of the way, almost barreling into Puddlestep as she did so.

The battle patrol quickly took to fighting the dog as it tried to swipe and bit all the cats away. Snakepaw got up and rejoined the fight, even though he was favoring one side. Stoneshadow, Puddlestep, Hazefur and Fangtooth took to flanking the back and left side of the dog with Breezeflight while Wolfspirit, Hazefur, Amberglass and Dirtmask took the flanking the right side. Moonsplash was by Miststreak, checking on the wounded warrior to make sure the calico she-cat was not dead. Rainstar and Snakepaw worked side by said as they jumped and slashed at the dog's muzzle, keeping it distracted from trying to bite the other warriors.

With one mighty growl the dog kicked its hind legs out and caught a few of the cats before swiping out with its massive paws. Amberglass moved just a little too slow to jump out of the way and the dogs paw hit her on the side, knocking her away.

Pain exploded in her side and Amberlgass let out a soft groan before she pushed herself back to her paws. With the cats now scattered the dog focused its attention on Moonsplash and Miststreak. The black she-cat curled herself around Miststerak and let out a hiss, her lips curled back and all her fangs bared.

Panic surged through Amberglass once more as the dog lowered himself and got ready to leap. _I can't let it get close to them!_ She thought before she raced forward. Snakepaw, Rainstar and Wolfspirit had the same idea and they all flanked her as they barreled into the dog. A yelp left the dogs muzzle at the force of four cats knocking into it. Amberglass quickly lashed out, digging her claws into the dog's soft underbelly and caused warm fresh blood to spray over her and the ground. A whimper escaped the dog before it took off after one last hard blow from Snakepaw and Rainstar.

Tail fluffed up Snakepaw raced after it for a few paw steps before stopping. "Never come back again you over grown piece of dirt!" he snarled before he made his way over to Miststreak, his ears flat and body crouched low.

Amberglass pressed herself against the pale tabby toms side as she gazed at her friend, hoping for a sign of life. "She's breathing but it's very shallow." Moonsplash said as the rest of the patrol moved around her. Wolfspirit let out a distressed cry and pressed his nose into her flank.

"StarClan please look out for her." He whispered.

Rainstar looked around the group, checking over everyone first before he spoke. "Hazefur take Stoneshadow, Puddlestep, Dirtmask and Fangtooth to make sure the dog it off our territory." He ordered.

Hazefur looked over at Amberglass worried at the sight of blood on her pelt. Amberglass gave a small nod to show she was okay before Hazefur raced off with the three other warriors after the dog.

"Come, with must make it back to camp quickly. Moonsplash and Wolfspirit, you two will carry Miststreak." He ordered before she slipped up by Breezeflight's side and helped the golden tabby warrior to stand.

Moonsplash and Wolfspirit maneuvered Miststreaks body so they were holding her up and her body wasn't trailing on the ground. The two moved quickly, passing Rainstar and Breezeflight as they hurried back to camp.

With the adrenaline of battle over Amberglass felt sharp pain in her side from where the dog had struck her and she held back a hiss. Hopefully it was just scratch marks and nothing to serious. Snakepaw leaned heavily on Amberglass as he limped back to camp, blood coating his pelt. One of his ears was split down the middle and there was deep gash's on his body.

"Is Fawnpaw okay?" He asked. Worry filled his tone at the thought of his denmate.

Amberglass gave the young tom a gentle lick to the top of his head. "Fawnpaw is in the care of Darkwhisker so she will be alright." She reassured and the tabby apprentice let out a sigh of relief.

The cats moved as quickly as their injuries would allow back to camp where Darkwhisker, and his former mentor Hailfrost were waiting.

The old white she-cat had a lot of grey around her muzzle and her frosty blind eyes though her nose crinkled as they got closer. "Take Miststreak to my den. Hailfrost will look over the rest of you." Darkwhisker ordered before he slipped into his den. Moonsplash and Wolfspirit not far behind.

"Who is the most injured out of you four." Hailforst asked as she led the group towards the den.

"Breezeflight." Snakepaw answered as he looked towards his sisters mentor. One of his eyes had a nasty cut over it and the top of his tail was barely hanging on and he had a large gash on the side of his pelt.

The older warrior let out a small huff. "I will be fine. You should check the crazy queen who fallowed us into battle." He said, his green eye looking at Amberglass rather unpleased.

Hailfrost turned her head from Breezeflight to Amberglass and let out a small snort. "While I agree Amberglass was rather mouse-brained I am more worried about you." She said before she slipped into the medicine cats den and came out with bundles of herbs.

Amberglass let her fur fluff out at the words being spoken about her. "If it wasn't for Amberglass and her quick acting, Snakepaw might not have had his leg left." Rainstar defended and Breezeflight looked over at the apprentice who was now sitting by the queen, his right paw lifted off the ground and twisted in an odd angle.

"Yeah! She saved my leg and my life!" Snakepaw countered as he fluffed up his own chest to defend his previous mentor.

Breezeflight flicked his tail and looked back to Hailfrost who was assessing his wounds and said nothing more on it.

"Breezeflight!" Morningrose shouted as she and both her kits and Amberglass kits raced after her. The ginger queen rubbed her muzzle against Breezeflight and his two kits pressed against his good side.

All five of Amberglass kits swarmed her and started asking questions. "Are you okay?" "Is the dog gone?" "Did you show it whose boss?" "Are you going to die?" "Will it come back?" "Will Miststreak be okay?" the questions came coming in and Amberglass brushed her tail over all five of her kits to silence them.

"I am fine dear ones and the dog is gone. Hazefur, Dirtmask and a few others are making sure that it never comes back. I will not die and as for Miststreak. We can only wait and hope she makes it." She told them all softly. Smokekit looked over to Snakepaw and saw his injuries before she moved over to him. Amberglass watched as Smokekit press into Snakepaws other side. "Are you okay Snakepaw?" she asked.

Looking down at the small kit Snakepaw puffed out his chest in pride. "Yeah. Just a small wound. That dog barely hurt me at all but I sure showed him!" He boasted and Amberglass shared an amused glance with Rianstar.

Hailfrost finished patching and cleaning Breezeflights wound, after telling him he will be able to see once more though part of his tail would have to go before moving on.

The sun was just barely peeking over the trees by the time Hailfrost and Darkwhisker finished checking everyone's wounds. Hazefur and Firecloud's patrols came back saying that the dog was gone and that no other was spotted on the territory.

Amberglass was sitting in front of the nursery with the other queens and their kits. Snakepaw, Moonsplash, Breezeflight and Dirtmask all sitting around the queens as well. Dirtmask and Leafdusk were cuddled close together as Leafdusk fretted over the tom. Morningrose and Breezeflight sat close together as their kits played in front of them.

Amberglass sat with her tail wrapped around her paws, Snakepaw laying out in front of her as her kits tried to catch his tail as he swished it back and forth and up and down. Moonsplash was sitting on her right.

"Darkwhisker said that he did all he can for Miststreak and that it is up to her to fight to come back to us." Moonsplash murmured sadly.

Amberglass pressed her side against her sisters. "She is one of the strongest cats I know. She will be okay." She told her, hoping to reassure her sister before she looked over at the other warriors. "It's been many moons since we've seen a dog in the territory. Let alone smell one. How did it get so close to camp?" she wondered.

Breezeflight flicked his now shorter tail at the question. "I do not know. Usually they come up with the No-Tails but there was no scent of them either." He answered and Amberglass felt rather uneasy at that.

"It even raced off down the Shadow Cliff's." Dirtmask stated and all the cats not on the patrol to chash the dog out stared at the tom. "We didn't hear it slip or fall down the rocks. We hardly heard it at all."

Two-leg nests were on the other side of PineClan, closer to Silverpelts Cave. Most dogs wonder in from that area or if their No-Tails decide to venture further into the forest. The fact that the dog didn't run back to its No-Tail was rather concerning.

"It also didn't seem to care about any of us but Miststreak. Not until we started to fight it." Snakepaw said, butting in before he let out merow of laughter as Smokekit pounced at his tail and missed, tumbling a few paw steps before getting up, her pelt dirtier than when it had been before.

Before the group could talk more on it Rainstar's yowl interrupted them. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under Jagged Edge for a Clan meeting!" Rainstar was standing in between the crack of the stone wall that made up part of their camp, Wolfspirit standing directly below with Hazefur at his side.

The warriors sitting with the queens and their kits quickly rose to their paws and padded away to join their Clanmates. Snakepaw rose to his paws and hobbled over, quickly being joined by Fawnpaw to help him the rest of the way.

The three queens sat up, eager to hear what Rainstar had to say.

"As you all know there was a dog in our territory earlier today. We luckily chased it off and have so far lost no on in the battle. FIrecloud's patrol reported no other scent of dog, though Hazefur has told me that the dog ran off into the Shadow Cliff." Many murmurs of surprise rippled through the clan. Holding his tail up, Rainstar waited for the Clan to quiet down before he spoke. "I will be sending out another patrol at dawn to inspect the Shadow Cliff's and to make sure that the dog won't be coming back any time soon." He stated before his eyes shifted through the cats before landing on who he was looking for. "Despite such grave news I do have two new warriors to announce. They fought fiercely against the dog and their assessment went well yesterday. Fawnpaw and Snakepaw, step forward."

Amberglass stood tall with pride as she watched her former apprentice and Fawnpaw move through the crowd and come stand below Jagged Edge. He looked to Fawnpaw and gestured she step forward.

"I, Rainstar, leader of StreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Fawnpaw raised her head up high as she answered. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fawnspots. StarClan honors your kindness and your forethought and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan."

Looking towards Snakepaw the tabby tom stepped forward and sat tall and proud.

"I, Rainstar, leader of StreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Snakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Snakepaw gave a firm nod. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snakepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snakefang. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan."

Rainstar jumped down from the gap in the wall and stood before the two newly named warriors. Fawnspots and Snakefang licked the leaders shoulder and Rainstar rested his jaw on their heads before the clan erupted into yowls.

"Fawnspots! Snakefang! Fawnspots! Snakefang!"

Rainstar wasn't done yet though. Jumping back up onto Jagged Edge he looked towards Moringrose. "This also calls for a time to introduce two new apprentices into our clan." He announced.

Scorchkit and Redkit stared wide eyed up at their mother before she quickly nudged them towards Rainstar. Amberglass watched with warm amber eyes as the two made their way towards Jagged Edge, Fawnspots and Snakefang stepping aside so they could take their spot.

"Redkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Your mentor will be Creekheart. I hope Creekheart passes all she knows down to you."

The chosen warrior stepped forward as her name was called to stand beside Redpaw.

"Creekheart you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spottedflame, and you have shown yourself to be dedicated and brave. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Redpaw."

The two touch noses briefly before they moved to join the rest of the clan and Scorchkit stepped forward.

"Sorchkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Scorchpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Your mentor will be Stoneshadow. I hope Stoneshadow passes all he knows down to you."

Stoneshadow came and stepped forward, his gave not leaving Rainstar's.

"Stoneshadow you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Troutwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be wise and fierce. You will be the mentor of Scorchpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Scorchpaw."

The two touch noses and the clan erupts into yowls once more to welcome the new apprentices.

"Redpaw! Scorchpaw! Redpaw! Scorchpaw!" Morningrose and Bereezeflight's calls could be heard the loudest through the clan.

Rainstar waited for the noise to simmer out before he spoke. "A lot has happened today. Those of you who were injured by the dog I suggest you all rest. Frostdapple, you will lead the Dusk Patrol. Snakefang and Fawnspots, I know both of you will guard the camp diligently tonight." With that the leader jumped down and slipped into his den, which was a hole in the stone fall, just under the Jagged Edge.

Amberglass felt her energy drain from her after the excitement wore down, not realizing how unused to battle she was after a few moons of sitting in the nursery.

"I can't wait to join Scorchpaw and Redpaw in the apprentices den!" Ripplekit mewed happily as she watched the two newly named apprentices talk with their mentors. Her siblings let out mews of agreement.

Amberglass purred at her words. "That day will come sooner than you think." They still had three moons left before they could be named apprentices but she knew that the time would come soon enough. "You must be very proud. Of both your kits and of Fawnpaw." She said, looking to Breezeflight. He had trained the brown she-cat rather well. She would be a fine warrior.

Morningrose looked at her two kits and Amberglass saw her gaze soften. "I am proud but I also worry." She answered and Breezeflight rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"If they take after you they will have nothing to worry about." He reassured his mate and Amberglass felt slightly jealous at the two. She often felt lonely when it came to raising her kits and her doubt plagued her mind most days. She wished to have a mate as kind and sweet as Breezeflight.

Clearing those thoughts from her head she looked towards the medicine cats den, just making out Darkwhisker's outline. _StarClan please keep Miststreak in StreamClan for many moons to come._ She prayed before she looked over to the two newly named warriors and felt happy for them. She would be sure to congratulate the two tomorrow though what Snakefang had said before was stuck on her mind.

Why did the dog focus on Miststreak, and why did it run off into the Shadow Cliff? She wasn't sure if they would get answers but Amberglass felt something was wrong. That something terrible was happening.


End file.
